


XQL「周末日常」

by Ashllley



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, RPS真人向, 互宠, 地毯play, 沙发play, 纯肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashllley/pseuds/Ashllley
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黄雋智, 恩智
Kudos: 45





	1. XQL「周末日常」上篇

宋偉恩推开家门，暖色灯光顿时从门缝倾斜而出，盘腿坐在客厅地毯上的清瘦身影也印入了他的眼底。

『啊！是我的黄宝！』

看到家里等待自己的恋人，宋偉恩心中有一种形容不出的满足感。

「你回来啦！」

黄雋智在家门被打开的瞬间就抬起了头，清澈的双眼笑得弯了起来，里面写满大大的开心。他双手拿着手机，嘴里还叼着一片披萨。

「欸，我点的外送刚好到了喔，这个口味超好吃的，快来~」

嘴上招呼着，黄雋智却又马上低下了头，一边啃披萨一边认真地滑手机。

「来咯。」宋偉恩迅速甩掉鞋子和包包，他刚刚结束工作，确实有点累也有点饿，现在只想到男朋友身边去。可是男朋友的注意力，完全都在手机上面是怎么回事？他心里又有一点不爽：「欸，人家工作回来这么辛苦，你怎么还在那边滑手机？而且都那么多天没见了，不是应该直接扑过来才对吗？」

他一边说着，一边身体力行地示范了什么叫“大型犬的飞扑”，三两步跨到地毯上，再把黄雋智整个圈进怀里，脑袋蹭阿蹭地凑近颈窝，眼睛盯着男朋友的手机屏幕，好奇到底是什么东西这么有吸引力。

「好了啦！我就是看一下今天大家po出来的图啦，还有一些限动什么的。一回来就撒娇喔。」黄雋智没抬头，用脸颊蹭回去，继续滑手机，今天又有很多很多@要看完。

「理我啦理我啦~粉丝都比我好看是不是~」宋偉恩完全没有被安抚到，两只手摸到小智的腰上又是揉又是晃。

「欸欸欸别闹啦！唔....披萨要掉了啦！」黄雋智赶紧捏住随着身体一起晃悠的半片披萨，顺便把手机举起来给宋偉恩看，都是今天密室逃脱活动的照片。

「我们的粉丝好好玩喔，说我们今天像番茄炒鸡蛋哈哈哈。还有还有，大家都好会拍，照片都很赞欸！」

「好看那必须的啊。」

「还有，她们也超厉害的，一个一个都很会画！这几张我好喜欢喔。」

黄雋智吃完手里的披萨，把喜欢的作品一张一张翻给男朋友看。

「那也是必须的啊，也不看看画的是谁。好了啦，别管她们了，看看我嘛~我回来这么久都没有亲我！马上，亲我！」

宋偉恩觉得自己的黄宝就是又帅又可爱，粉丝的照片或者画作完全比不上真人在怀里亲亲抱抱。

「你这样小心掉粉。」

黄雋智被宋偉恩闹的不行，索性放掉手机，把他的大脑袋扳过来，在酒窝上“啾”了一口。

「不可能的，她们根本就....m。别管那个了，这样子不够啦！」

宋偉恩把黄雋智转回来，让他面对面地坐在自己怀里，熟练地找到嘴唇的位置，轻啄几下，再磨磨鼻子，再重重嘬一口。宋偉恩扎实的唇瓣含住黄雋智的下唇，吮吸着轻扯着，诱哄他张开嘴。他的黄宝完全不甘示弱，主动伸出舌头一下一下勾着两人嘴唇相接的位置，渐渐客厅里只听见湿黏的水声和两人的呼吸。宋偉恩的手臂圈在黄雋智腰上，越收越紧，手也控制不住地抚摸他的肩背，再到腰臀。黄雋智的手也不知怎么的，从宋偉恩的脸颊到耳朵再到下巴脖子一路摸下来，最后停在他最爱的胸肌上揉按。两人闭着眼睛唇舌交缠，都享受着身体的亲密，仿佛在与对方倾诉几日小别的思念和今日约会的甜蜜。

「呼....我们先暂停一下啦，你都没吃东西，你去吃晚饭，我想要先去洗澡。」

黄雋智稍微隔开一点距离，平复了一下呼吸。他觉得，好险自己还有点理智，每次宋偉恩接吻那个架势，不喊暂停都能给他亲到天荒地老。

「好啦，最后再亲一个！」

当然，宋偉恩的一个肯定也不止一个。10分钟之后，他终于心满意足地摇着隐形的大尾巴过去解决晚餐，黄雋智也终于能走进了浴室。

——————————————————————————

一个小时很快过去了。

宋偉恩洗完了澡，随便套了一条宽宽松松的家居裤，上身光裸着从浴室走了出来。他的头发已经擦到半干，再去吹个一两分钟就好。吹着头发，他顺便欣赏着自己坐在沙发上的男朋友。黄雋智也刚刚洗过澡，头发有一点蓬蓬的，让人想到小动物软软的的绒毛；穿着格子睡衣，低头滑手机，脖子露出白白的一大截；眼睛亮晶晶的，耳朵红扑扑的，看起来好乖喔，身上肯定也是香香的......

『蛤？等下，又在滑手机？我洗澡出来眼神根本都不飘过来，还眼睛亮亮耳朵红红？看什么东西啦，这个手机是可以不要了！』宋偉恩悄悄走过去，从背后拿走黄雋智的手机。

「欸，干什么啦，我还没看完诶！」

「你到底在看什么喔，我要看。嗯？这不是今天的蜜桃？那个告白任务？」

「对啊，我就是在看我们的影片而已，手机快点还我啦！」

「齁~你就看这个看的这么投入？耳朵都红了喔，我跟你表白这么喜欢的吗~」

「对啦，我们两个一起的这些画面我都很喜欢啊。」

黄雋智感觉脸上都有点烫了，但是还是坦诚地吐露了自己内心的想法。

「宝贝，你今天超帅，我也超爱和你在一起。任务我们都有好好表现啦，整个气氛嗨到爆的！」

宋偉恩随手把手机放到一边，坐到黄雋智身边，搂住他的肩膀。身边的人如此直白不加掩饰，宋偉恩忍不住压低声音，讲一些腻死人的话。然而一提到今天的活动，他又有点兴奋起来，能和男朋友一起去玩，最后还赢了，真是感觉意犹未尽。

「听你在说叻！我今天是有很认真、很积极，不像某些人，一点都不主动，玩游戏还都不让我。」本来倚靠在他肩上的黄雋智，听到宋偉恩还在回味今天的活动，忍不住仰头瞪人，呛他两句：「全都你赢诶，胜负欲这么强的喔？大家肯定都觉得我玩很烂。」

黄雋智认为的“呛”，在宋偉恩眼里更像是求安慰的撒娇，可能恋人的话语不管是抱怨还是吐槽，在对方眼里都是甜甜的，满满都是爱。

「哎呦~你怎么还在想这个，游戏而已啦。」宋偉恩把男朋友搂得更紧，揉揉后背揉揉头顶，声音又低又温柔。

「嗯....」黄雋智瞥他一眼，皱了皱鼻子，好像有被哄到。

「我不主动吗？Q姐今天都一直念念念，快把我念到死。而且之前在那里，公共场合诶，家里我还不够吗？想我怎么主动？这样吗？」

宋偉恩声音越压越低，说着说着就隐隐透出诱惑的气息。他直接双手捧起黄雋智的脸，两人眼睛都望着对方的双眼，距离越靠越近，直到嘴唇相触。

这个吻没有之前那样急切，却更深入缠绵，两人尽情品尝对方的双唇、探索对方的口腔，舌头互相舔着，以一种堪称情色的节奏摩擦，来不及吞咽的唾液亮亮的挂在嘴角。暧昧和高热的气氛一点点被释放，悄然无声地将他们包围。

薄薄的家居裤和睡衣完全无法掩饰彼此的情动，黄雋智完全不客气地伸手，在宋偉恩赤裸的胸口和腰间流连，他能感觉到掌心贴着的肌肤越来越热。宋偉恩更是已经把黄雋智睡衣的扣子解了一大半，一只手解扣子另一只手还不老实地撩起下摆，探进去放肆地抚摸。黄雋智的双手在宋偉恩紧实的腹肌上徘徊许久，然后继续向下，摸到他逐渐胀硬的性器，隔着裤子揉弄起来。宋偉恩把腿微微分开，大腿内侧肌肉微微发力，让他动作得更方便些。

「硬了喔。」看着宋偉恩微眯起眼睛舒爽的表情，黄雋智挑了一下眉，调戏一般重重捏一把下方饱满的囊袋，然后挣脱他的怀抱，站起身来开始脱衣服。

「呃....你就这样走掉了喔....」

「等你来找我啊。」

宋偉恩被他弄得呼吸都不稳起来，他没有跟着站起身，视线却一直黏在黄雋智身上，看着他慢慢露出瘦得很性感的身体，眼神划过线条优美的锁骨、浅褐色的乳珠、劲瘦有力的腰肢，然后在那件仅剩的灰色平角内裤上停下。半硬肉具的轮廓在紧身布料包裹之下非常清晰，深红色的头部从内裤的边缘探出一点点。

『他也想要。』被恋人渴求着的感觉是那么美妙，宋偉恩感觉到自己的胯间更硬了。他不禁撑起上半身，眼神紧迫盯人，像一只即将开始捕猎的豹子，慢慢站起身向黄雋智逼近。黄雋智就看着宋偉恩的眼神越来越深，双腿间的小帐篷也越顶越高，他凑过来，双唇印上自己的嘴唇。

这一次他们都没有闭上眼睛，将对方眼中的迷恋和欲望看得一清二楚。宋偉恩动作急切起来，一把将黑色子弹内裤和外面的家居裤一起扒下来，随便蹬几下腿把它们甩到一边，嘴上舔吻不停，手上则忙着把黄雋智的内裤也脱掉，将这些赘余的衣物都去除。

现在再没有任何阻隔，宋偉恩托住黄雋智的臀瓣，把他压向自己，让身体之间没有任何缝隙。他手上和下身同时发力，揉捏手中又弹又软的肉团，胯部不断顶弄划圈，两根肉柱直挺挺地夹在两人腹间磨蹭，爽得他仰起头发出轻叹。

——————————————————————————  
未完待续⊙ω⊙


	2. XQL「周末日常」下篇

现在再没有任何阻隔，宋偉恩托住黄雋智的臀瓣，把他压向自己，让身体之间没有任何缝隙。他手上和下身同时发力，揉捏手中又弹又软的肉团，胯部不断顶弄划圈，两根肉柱直挺挺地夹在两人腹间磨蹭，爽得他仰起头发出轻叹。

黄雋智的眼神也已经有些迷蒙，腰整个跟着摆动，头靠在宋偉恩的颈窝里，火热的喘息全都喷在他健壮的胸膛上。臀肉被拉扯着，身体的深处都传来一阵酥麻，仿佛想起了被开拓被挺进的感觉。

「进来，快点....」黄雋智牵住宋偉恩的手指，直接往后面带。虽然不是第一次做了，讲这种话还是会让黄雋智有一点点害羞，声音轻到只剩气声：「我刚刚在浴室也有自己弄啦....」

「这么想我？」

宋偉恩从善如流，指尖摸到正在翕张不停地穴口，果然有点湿湿的，外面一圈都已经很柔软，等待着被粗长硬物挺入。黄雋智被摸得整个人轻顫一下，几天没有亲热的身体有点点敏感，却也渴望更深入的碰触。  


「对啊，天天想你....」

黄雋智对撩人的情话从不吝惜，宋偉恩就爱他直接又会忍不住小羞涩的反应，十足催情。

「别急，这就让你爽。」

宋偉恩耍流氓似的，胯下重重往前一顶，然后让黄雋智转过身去背对自己，手撑在沙发上，单腿着地，另一条腿屈起跪在沙发上，这个姿势让他的双臀后翘，肩、腰、背、臀连成一条勾人的弧线。

黄雋智感觉到他的手掌在后穴边沿搓按摩挲，随后试着探进一根手指抽送，熟练地扣到那粒小小的腺体。突然的刺激让他前头的性器弹动了一下，马上又被身后人宽大的手掌握住上下撸动，带来更多的刺激。

「嗯....嗯！」抓在沙发背上的手掌收紧，情不自禁的呻吟从鼻腔里发出来，黄雋智难耐地把脸埋进臂弯，腰也跟着抖了抖。

「别乱动啦。」宋偉恩收回手，轻拍眼前的臀瓣，索性直接用双手扣住掰开，红润的穴口露了出来。他俯下身，一下一下将舌头填进去，模仿着交欢的节奏，一次比一次深。

「嗯啊....啊....」黄雋智被他舔的整个人都软了，喉间的低吟声渐渐拔高。他的身体后面被宋偉恩服务得很彻底，身前却更需要抚慰，性器顶端渗出点点清液，连带着乳头都有感觉了。他腾出一只手来，抚弄胸前两点，再往下握住勃发的肉茎反复揉搓。

宋偉恩感觉到他的动作，也腾出一只手，自他双腿间穿过，从下方刺激他的茎身和囊袋，唇舌持续在肛周和会阴舔吸不停。

「啊、啊！哈....不行....太多了....」黄雋智被多重夹击，快感过于强烈。他忍不住并拢双腿，夹住宋偉恩的手，腰胯扭动，手上动作也激烈起来：「要射了....我想射....」

「 这就要射了？说，是不是太想我了？」宋偉恩嘴不饶人，动作却又大力又温柔，帮助恋人纾解来的又快又急的欲望。

「都....都说了，是天天想....哈啊！」黄雋智已经到了临界点，他仰起头闭上眼，就在自己的手里射了出来。

宋偉恩在黄雋智喷发的瞬间把人转了回来，让浊白的精液都射到自己身上。射精之后有短暂的无力和失重感，黄雋智斜斜倚靠在沙发上，微眯着眼哈啊哈啊地喘息，充满性张力的神情，让原本清俊的五官透出一种艳色。宋偉恩像吃棒棒糖一样含住他刚刚出精的肉根，把上边残留的体液都舔吸干净，从顶端的小孔到根部，吮得啧啧有声。看着他酡红的双颊，还有脖颈胸口腿根因为情潮而染上的一层薄红，再加上整根都被吃得湿淋淋、呈现出深粉色的性器，宋偉恩觉得恋人整个人看起来都粉嫩嫩的，好可爱。

「宝贝，你的味道好浓喔....」宋偉恩一路往上亲，嘴唇经过肚脐、乳头，又在锁骨和喉结轻吻，最后封住黄雋智还在喘息不止的嘴唇。

「唔....就说了人家很想你啊，前几天我们都没见面。」黄雋智趁吻的间隙小小抱怨：「你有工作，我有海量的作业。」

「我也是，好爱你喔。恨不得把你变小天天放在口袋里。」

两人吻得越来越投入，宋偉恩觉得自己也有点忍不住了：「雋，我也想先射一次，帮我。」

宋偉恩是行动派，直接抬起一条腿踩在沙发上，这样的动作让双腿间胀硬的肉棍直接送到了黄雋智面前。

「好啦。」黄雋智轻笑，自家宋大哥幼稚和犬系的属性总是时不时会冒出来刷一刷存在感。

他先攥住整根，就着马眼溢出的液体上下滑动，然后含住饱满的龟头，用舌头在上面画圈圈。黄雋智觉得宋偉恩这根肉棍也很会长，虽然自己的也不小，但是他的更加粗长，整个是赭红色，龟头还有茎身脉络形状立体，角度挺立的漂亮，还有下方的囊袋以及恰到好处的体毛，很好看、很性感，也很好....“吃”。他先按住龟头，慢慢亲到根部，用舌尖挑弄囊袋及阴茎接连处的凹槽，再从下方舔回来，漂亮的颜色和干净的气息都让人好有“食欲”。对了，它还很有活力，就像现在，不住在自己掌中跳动轻顫，黄雋智不得不双手握住根部，先将它固定住，再继续舔舐吞吐。

「呃....嗯....宝贝你太棒。」宋偉恩的低沉呻吟从上方传来，黄雋智对他这种声音一点抵抗力都没有，听得下腹一紧，刚刚射过有点半软的阴茎又慢慢挺立起来。他忍不住抬眼，想看恋人动情的表情，却直直撞进宋偉恩的双眼，他也在看着自己。

宋偉恩觉得，黄雋智对自己眼睛还有上目线的杀伤力之强简直一无所知。他眼神湿漉漉，杂糅了七分的无辜、三分的诱惑以及一点点媚意，嘴里还含着自己的那一根，整一个叫人气血上涌。就一眼，宋偉恩都要缴械投降了。

「雋，我要到了....让我射在你的背上。」宋偉恩将人拉起来，又把他转过去，背对自己箍在怀里，一手掐住他的腰，一手飞速给自己打枪。黄雋智配合地跪趴到沙发上，腰部塌陷，撅起屁股，一副任君享用的样子。

宋偉恩射了，他闷哼一声，额头靠到恋人的肩背上，急促地喘息。精液又烫又多，不止一股，星星点点喷洒在黄雋智的背上，乳白粘稠的液体落在他麦色的肌肤上，构成一副淫靡的画面。黄雋智反手一摸，扭头失笑：「你还说我，自己不也是又浓又多。」

「那当然，这都是对你的爱啊。全都射给你。」宋偉恩凑过去索吻，两人柔柔腻腻地吻在一处。

—————————————————————————

属于恋人们的夜晚才刚刚开始。

吻着吻着，黄雋智感觉宋偉恩的犬系属性又出来了，整个胸膛黏糊糊地蹭着自己的后背，胯下肉根也在臀缝间又蹭又顶。宋偉恩先结束了亲吻，慢慢在怀中人的肩膀和后背啃咬舔吸，手也摸到胸前，捻住两粒娇嫩的乳珠，摩挲玩弄。

「嗯....」黄雋智感到热意和快意直冲脑门，又发觉股间宋偉恩的性器再次完全勃起，蓄势待发地在穴口和腿根磨来顶去，时不时还会插进双腿间磨蹭，甚至戳刺到前方的囊袋。

虽然之前有好好扩张，但宋偉恩担心自己的黄宝会受伤，还是拿来了润滑液，倒一点抹在自己的柱身上，再倒一点抹进股缝。

「哥，我准备好了啦，你....插进来....」宋偉恩还在那不紧不慢地弄着，黄雋智快被他撩出火，主动发起邀请。

被这一声“哥”一叫，宋偉恩也不想再等，一手握住自己的热硬，一手摁住黄雋智的臀瓣，龟头在穴口摩擦挤压，试探性地稍稍进入，等身下的人完全适应了，才继续往里推。

窄紧的穴道要一次性吃下宋偉恩的这一根还是有点困难，才插入一半宋偉恩就感觉到了阻力。

「雋，放松，让我进去。」

「嗯....」

也算是有了前几次的经验，黄雋智努力忽略后面的异物感和酸胀感，放松括约肌，好让宋偉恩整根插进来。

宋偉恩耐心地等待，还时不时这儿揉揉那儿亲亲，转移黄雋智的注意力，让他尽快适应。没一会儿，宋偉恩就感觉到可以了，腰胯前顶，性器一下子全根没入。

「嗯啊~」黄雋智听见自己的声音变得甜甜的、腻腻的，而臀瓣被顶开、被撞击，敏感的穴口还能清晰地感受到身后人粗硬的耻毛，更不用说体内那根存在感极强的大家伙。做的次数多了，自己的身体也仿佛习惯了这种进入，肠道里的黏膜主动地打开，谄媚地收缩、吮吸，给两个人都带来浓烈的刺激感。

宋偉恩慢慢整根抽出，再缓缓整根埋入，每一次经过前列腺都狠狠摩碾，如此抽插几次，然后节奏加快。

「嗯、啊....哥，你好大....好爽喔....」

「宝贝，你太棒。」宋偉恩一边抽动，一边惊叹于两人的契合。他每干一下，就吐出一个字，听得黄雋智连脊背都晕上潮红：「呼....你里面，好紧、好热，好、舒服！」

「哈啊....嗯....嗯....」全身的感官好像都集中到了两人结合的地方，黄雋智一句话都说不出来，只能发出短促的呻吟和喘息。

「干，怎么这么爽....」宋偉恩低咒一声，保持着完全进入的状态，臀部肌肉发力，上下左右地绕圈，让自己的肉柱和湿热肠壁每一寸都充分接触。

「啊！」黄雋智惊喘，体内的茎柱不再有规律地抽送，而是随着宋偉恩的动作左戳一下右刺一下，似乎想把他体内的每一个褶皱都抻平。他有些受不了，而一直被大力刺激的腺体现在却被有一下没一下地刮蹭，不断地发麻发软，像是在表达不满。

黄雋智忍不住了：「哥！那里....那里....」

「嗯？哪里？想舒服要讲清楚喔。」

「哈....哈....就是....」偏这个时候使坏！被欲望折磨，黄雋智眼尾都憋出一抹微红，双眸也湿润得不像话。他索性不说了，手探到后面放到宋偉恩的腰臀处，用力想让他往自己想要的方向顶。

「齁~怎么这样~不行喔....」宋偉恩这时候倒是不紧不慢，抓住黄雋智的手扣到他背后，不让他如愿以偿。

「唔....」黄雋智恨恨回头，瞪人。宋偉恩并没有放开他的手，反而回以一个挑眉，而且深入他体内的性器又胀大了一圈。

『你才是“怎么这样”！』黄雋智想要到大脑都快要当机，淫荡星人上身，只想着怎样能让自己更痛快。他扭起腰，屁股往后凑过去又荡回来，主动吞吃套弄宋偉恩的肉棍。

「嗯嗯、嗯....啊....」体内痒麻的感觉终于没有那么强烈，黄雋智不禁发出满足的声音，柔韧腰肢摆动更快。

「太主动了吧....」宋偉恩被自家黄宝惊到，随后坏笑道：「要不....换你来干我！」

宋偉恩慢慢把自己的性具抽了出来，竟然引来黄雋智轻轻的一声嘟囔，似乎有些依依不舍。

「别急，宝贝，你真的太可爱。」他一边大敞着双腿坐到地毯上，一边把人牵过来，以眼神示意：「坐过来....」

要坐在哪里简直太明显了，黄雋智看着他腿间直挺挺又湿淋淋沾满自己体液的肉茎，恋人已经用手固定住根部，眼神直勾勾地盯着自己。

黄雋智分开腿跨上去，双膝跪在宋偉恩大腿两侧，自己反手掰开臀瓣，对准位置、腰身下沉，把肉棍一点一点往自己的肉穴里塞。

「放松一点，雋....」

这个姿势远比刚刚要进入更深，才吃了肉柱的三分之二，黄雋智就被顶得直喘，身体后仰，手撑到宋偉恩的膝盖上借力。

「嗯....哥，不行....让我先停一下....」

黄雋智想先缓缓，没想到体内性具一下子蹭到前列腺，激得他发出一声长长的“嗯~”，尾音上翘，饱含舒悦。他忍不住又主动地自己前后挪动臀部，让宋偉恩的性器不断的冲撞那一点。

「对，宝贝，自己动....就像这样....」宋偉恩乐得看他自己动作，骑乘位就是这个好处，能将恋人热情主动的样子尽收眼底。

没过一会儿，宋偉恩也忍不住了，浅浅向上戳刺几下。黄雋智的后腰和双腿本来就已经软趴趴的，被这样向上顶，全身的力道都松了，一坐到底，终于把肉棍整根吃了进去。  


「全部吃掉了喔....」

「啊！嗯嗯.....嗯——」

自家黄宝的声线让人迷恋，每次在做爱的时候发出的声音更是让宋偉恩欲罢不能。那音调都是动情到了极致，自然而然发出的，坦然直接从不掩饰，让他情欲勃发的同时内心也有一种成就感。

黄雋智调整了一下姿势，往前靠过去，把自己整个嵌进宋偉恩怀里。双手绕到他颈后，下身在他结实腹肌上磨蹭，嘴唇也凑过去索吻。

亲着亲着，黄雋智又主动抬腰，上下吞吐起来。没一会儿，膝盖跪得有点疼，他索性换成蹲姿，手按在宋偉恩的肩膀上，吐出来大半根然后再全部吞进去。

「偉恩....哥....好舒服....啊....」黄雋智已经完全沉醉其中，宋偉恩看见他此番情态，眼睛半眯脖子后仰，身上汗珠滑落，身下肉棒还随着动作一晃一晃，不禁心想：『这让人怎么忍得住！』

忍不住就不忍，宋偉恩凑过去舔吮黄雋智的脖子、胸口，重点照顾两粒乳头，手指旋转揉捏，舌头在上边打转，不时叼住轻扯，小小的浅褐色凸起充血挺立，微微泛红。下身也跟着动起来，他进、他就退，他退、他就进，两人无时无刻不在紧密结合，没有一点的空隙。

「嗯....」黄雋智的快感累积，越堆越高，他慢慢觉得还不够。停下动作，大眼睛看向自己的宋大哥，眨巴两下：「哥，我没力气了啦....还是你来，干我....」不知是无意还是有意，最后还犯规地轻咬住嘴唇。

如此邀请，宋偉恩怎会拒绝？扣住黄雋智的腰，自下而上狠狠捣干，每一下都力道十足。

「啊！啊！嗯——」自己动和被操果然不一样，黄雋智双手环住宋偉恩的脖子，肠道一阵阵紧缩，呼吸完全凌乱了。他嗯嗯啊啊乱喊一通，完全克制不了自己，似乎只有这样才能把堆积过多的快感发泄出去。

「宝贝，雋，你真棒....」被夹紧的感觉很美妙，身下动作不停，宋偉恩又开始用低音炮撩人：「爱你，爱死你了....」

「嗯、嗯.....我也是....爱你....」

宋偉恩将黄雋智的双腿盘到自己身后，双臂收紧，再度把人圈到怀里，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，嘴唇也再度相接。

又顶弄了一会儿，宋偉恩感觉到黄雋智的肠壁温度越来越高，收缩也变得急促，他知道他的雋快要射了，其实自己也快了。他一手环住黄雋智的腰部，一手托住臀部，保持着插入的态势，轻柔地让他平躺在地毯上。

宋偉恩伏在黄雋智身上，让恋人的双腿松松盘在自己的腰间，嘴唇舔吻着他的额头、鼻子、眼睛、耳垂，真的像一只眷恋主人的大狗狗。可是下身的进攻却更加凶悍，猛抽猛干，两人肉体不断碰撞，发出“啪啪”的声音。肉柱大半抽出，再迅速完全挺入，体液从下身相连摩擦处被挤压出来，茎身和穴口都被沾满。

「啊！啊、嗯嗯....不行....那里、那里....好舒服....好喜欢....」

如此甜软的叫声，黄雋智自己都要听不下去，双手抱住宋偉恩的脖子，找到他的嘴唇亲吻上去，想把呻吟和喘息都堵住。

身下的恋人肉根胀硬、乳头挺立，嘴里呜呜呻吟着，一双大眼睛水雾弥漫，像是快要凝成眼泪滴落下来。宋偉恩看得心痒，想听他叫得更大声、叫得更浪一些，最好还能让他哭出来....

宋偉恩直接以舌尖撬开黄雋智的嘴唇，他的声音再压不住：「嗯嗯、啊....」

没有心思再讲话，宋偉恩专心抽送，用力摩擦肠壁上的腺体。  


「嗯啊....啊！啊！慢一点....呜....」

体内被摩擦得很彻底，黄雋智想微微往后躲，却发现宋偉恩结实的双臂刚好撑在他双肩上方，完全把自己禁锢在怀里，以一种全身心敞开的姿态被对方操干，根本不要想逃。

所有的刺激和快感积蓄成一股庞大能量，在身体里肆意流淌，更多的湿意聚集眼眶，最后漫出，生理泪水从眼角晕开。身下是粗糙的地毯，身上是光滑的肌肤，黄雋智早已全身酥软，靠着本能发出嗯嗯哼哼的声音，双腿也无法缠在宋偉恩身上，脱力地垂在两边，随着身上人的动作晃动着。他后穴急剧收缩，小腹发酸，阴茎勃动，马眼甚至都渗出一点点稠白的精液。

「雋，舒服吗，喜欢吗....喜欢我这样干你吗....」宋偉恩伸手，配合着抽插的节奏套弄黄雋智的阴茎，口中用露骨的需要挑逗着他，送他到最高点。

「嗯嗯....喜欢....哥，我好喜欢....嗯啊！」

黄雋智已经不知道自己在说什么了，全身一颤泄了出来，精液喷射在两人的腹部。他的臀部抽紧，绞得宋偉恩又痛又爽，感觉自己也要射了。他再次加大力度、加快节奏，进行最后的冲刺。

黄雋智还在享受体内残留的快慰感，他注意到，恋人目光仍然一直紧锁在自己身上，微皱起眉，全身肌肉紧绷，胯下还在自己体内狠狠顶送，脖子额角青筋爆出，汗水慢慢淌下来，汇集到下巴再滴落。他爱死了宋偉恩这副凶狠又性感的样子，抬头亲吻一滴滴汗珠，手也抚擦着宋偉恩的敏感带。

又抽干了数十次，宋偉恩迅速把阳根拔出，撸动两下，对着黄雋智腹部那一摊精水，射了出来。这一下来得力道十足，有两滴甚至飞溅出去，沾在黄雋智的下巴和脖子上。黄雋智在自己腹部慢慢抚摸，手指有一下没一下地扒拉着，将两人的精液搅在一起，莫名有种浪漫又淫乱的感觉。

「呼....」宋偉恩闭眼，平复着呼吸。

良久，两人才从激烈的高潮和绵长的余韵中回过神来，宋偉恩用鼻子顶顶自家黄宝的鼻子，宠溺又撒娇地笑笑，像抱小孩一样面对面把他抱了起来。

「来，我们到卧室里去~」

「嗯，快点。我想洗澡....」

「别着急嘛~」

「你还想干什么喔....」

「哎呀，今天还没有说我爱你呢。宝贝，爱你喔~」

「不要转移话题，而且确定刚刚你没有讲？」

「刚刚那个不算啦~你不回答我吗~」

「我也爱你啦，快走！」

两人在一起无时无刻不在放闪，小情侣甜甜的对话渐渐消失在卧室门内。

—————————————————————————

第二天，早晨7点。

黄雋智困到不行，却隐隐约约感觉到床的另外半边空了，浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。挣扎着睁眼，却发现窗帘都还紧紧拉着，一摸手机，看到才7点。

「唔....你怎么起来了，这才几点啦....」

听到恋人迷糊的询问，宋偉恩从浴室探出头：「你继续睡啦，我去弄吃的~」

「嗯....那我不管你了喔....好困喔。」

「你真的好困，睡吧睡吧~」宋偉恩在黄雋智额头上留下一个早安吻，然后走出了卧室。

黄雋智翻了个身，睡眼迷蒙之际脑中闪过昨晚回到卧室后的画面。宋偉恩又让自己侧躺在床上，人直接跨坐在一条腿上，另一条腿被他扛在肩上，双腿大开被他操干，从里到外又细细品尝一遍才满足地放自己去睡觉。

「这么困怪谁....Zzzzz....」嘴里只来得及哼唧一句，人就已经睡着了。

—————————————————————————

上午十点。  
宋偉恩：做好早饭，打扫好卫生（重点是客厅），准备中饭ing。  
黄雋智：Zzzzz....补眠中。

中午12点。  
宋偉恩：把宝贝叫起来投喂，然后再“吃”一遍，心满意足。  
黄雋智：挣扎着想起床去弄作业，失败。

下午两点。  
宋偉恩：无聊，想叫宝贝起床~  
黄雋智：继续补眠。

下午三点。  
宋偉恩：（不要脸地凑过来）宝贝我们继续吧~  
黄雋智：（斜眼，无情推开）不行啦，我必须去弄、作、业了！

—————————————————————————

后来，宋偉恩等着自家黄宝弄完作业回家，十分无聊。

『那去健身房运动一下？』  
宋偉恩：成功在健身房发泄旺盛的精力，宝贝呢？还是没有动静。  
黄雋智：专注弄作业。

『那，逗逗粉丝好了？』  
宋偉恩：自拍，po文，疯狂回复。终于等到我的雋！  
黄雋智：中场休息，回复一个，放个闪。

最后。  
『表面上』  
宋偉恩：乖乖和大家说晚安掰掰，要休息了。  
『实际上』  
宋偉恩：宝贝~怎么还没弄完，好辛苦~我来陪你吧~  
黄雋智：呜呜呜....可以吗？还要好久喔，崩溃....  
宋偉恩：我来啦！弄完载你回家~  
黄雋智：哥，你好好喔，爱你♡  
宋偉恩：爱你♡♡♡

粉丝：（工具人实锤）臭情侣谈恋爱就是了不起，哼！

—————————————————————————

全文终


End file.
